


Bright Mornings

by brilligspoons



Series: but for endless ifs [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a split second when he wakes up, Steve is disoriented by a combination of things: namely, the fact that there are two other people in bed with him, and the fact that his internal clock says it's 6am but there's no light streaming through the window yet. (Takes place sometime after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/285159">Of Free Fancy</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/287012">In Between</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cold_feets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/gifts).



For a split second when he wakes up, Steve is disoriented by a combination of things: namely, the fact that there are two other people in bed with him, and the fact that his internal clock says it's 6am but there's no light streaming through the window yet.

("You need blackout shades," Tony tells him regularly. Steve mutters something about there not being any point if Pepper and Tony usually won't let him go back to his apartment.)

Pepper is on his right, curled tightly on her side facing away from him, red hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head. The pale glow of the alarm clock on the bedside table illuminates her face, makes her look otherworldly. On Steve's right, in utter contrast to the vision that Pepper creates, is Tony - sprawled on his back across as much of mattress as he possibly can, mouth hanging open. His eyes are moving beneath their lids, and Steve wonders what he's dreaming of, whether it's him and Pepper, or if there's something else on his mind this morning. Steve smooths a thumb down Tony's cheek and across his lips, and then he turns and brushes a soft kiss against Pepper's shoulder.

"Breakfast," he whispers, and then he carefully eases his way out of bed. More for Pepper's sake than Tony's, of course; it's a rare day that sees her still fast asleep after 5. He wanders out of the bedroom and presses a code on the keypad next to the door. Jarvis wakes up and lights the way down to the kitchen for him, and Steve says _thank you_ when the windows all throughout the house automatically shift to show how bright and beautiful a morning it really is.

(Tony laughs at Steve when he thanks Jarvis; Steve shows great restraint and doesn't mention all the times he's caught Tony (and Pepper) doing the exact same thing.)

Pepper will want tea and toast when she wakes up, nothing heavier than that until lunch, and Tony most likely won't be down until midday. Steve puts the kettle on low and starts in on his own eggs and bacon and coffee. Jarvis runs the morning's headlines across the screen in the wall, and he's just made it through the first five pages of the _New York Times_ when Tony stumbles into the kitchen.

Steve stares at him, forkful of eggs held halfway to his mouth. "You're up early," he says.

"Thanks, Cap," Tony mumbles. "Glad to know you're on top of things today. Is the sky still blue?" Steve scowls at him. "Sorry, sorry. Can I have some of your bacon? And eggs. And this coffee."

"Not the coffee," Steve says. "Coffee is mine."

Tony steals the mug from his hand anyway and takes a sip. He makes a face, and Steve sighs. "Blegh. You made this completely wrong. Why would you do that?"

"It's not wrong," replies Steve. "It's _my coffee_ , and I can make it however I want."

"False," says Tony.

Steve opens his mouth to tell him to go make his own, but Pepper swoops in and plants a kiss on his cheek, then Tony's. "It's too early for you to be fighting," she says. "Stop it."

Tony pouts at him, and Steve grumbles but stands up and fixes another cup of coffee the way Tony likes it. The kettle whistles while he's up, and he waves at Pepper to sit back down. When Steve turns back around to them, Tony is resting his head on the table, and Pepper is absently running a hand through the hair on the back of his neck. He fights back a smile and sets down their mugs.

"I love you," Tony mumbles into the tabletop. Steve glances over to Pepper. She grins at him, and he lets out a low laugh. Steve takes hold of her free hand with one of his, and the other makes its way to rest on Tony's neck. Tony murmurs something unintelligible and melts a little further into the table.

"Drinks will get cold," Pepper says. She squeezes Steve's hand.

"So they will," he replies. None of them moves.

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Christmas present for my lovely cold_feets! <3
> 
> Beta read by afro_curl - thanks, bb!


End file.
